


Fantasia

by sunfish_sunfish



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, For the most part, kind of on hold right now, slowburn Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunfish_sunfish/pseuds/sunfish_sunfish
Summary: Music school/Modern AU. Katara Mizuno is a new flute player at the National Conservatory of Classical Arts but once she's enrolled, she finds that she's the worst flutist at the school. How will she regain her pride back and who are all these weird people dooting and bowing around her? Especially the mysterious violinist and wandering ghost boy? Rated for language. Zutara slow





	1. Chapter 1

The harsh limelight, burning into the nape of her neck. The shifting, dark mass before her where not a single face could be distinguished.

The silence, the held breaths, as though sound itself had been sucked into a vacuum.

Then the baton drops, sharp.


	2. Playing an instrument is exercise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope maybe my sentence flow/ scene changes got a bit better in this chapter? I'm trying to get a lot of other people's actions that are happening at the same time and I didn't want to have to move it to the next chapter to do so…
> 
> I added a touch more humor in this chapter too (hopefully it's not bad haha)! Most of my chapters are probably going to be this long (or a bit shorter actually) and I probably won't update this constantly, but I hope it's still good and that you like it! Thank you for reading this story! Review responses at the end.
> 
> Piece recommendation: Symphony no. 9 (Shostakovich) is what I listened to while editing but I really like Waltz no.2 by him too! Fun, short, and dark.

As Katara hurriedly left Miller Hall, she glanced behind her back. The willow tree waved its fronds in a gentle, end-of-summer breeze, although the practice room window was still hidden. She shook her head again. "No wonder that music was so… magical," she murmured to herself. She shook her head again and reached for the headphones in her bag.

"First Year Orientation- Dean's Welcome Speech. 20 minutes ago." Katara glanced at her phone's glaring lockscreen in surprise, before staring back at the empty lobby. She chewed her lips.

"Screw it. Screw  _this_ ," she growled and swiped the message away, pushing down the Student's protests. Katara jammed the earbuds into her ears and strode angrily back towards her dorm to a sped up "Slavonic Dance no.8"*.

Once she reached Lin Dorm, she slapped her I.D. on the scanner and pushed her way in, ignoring the terrified look of the receptionist. Expletives were still slipping out of her mouth when she shoved open her dorm room door and the girl inside jumped.

Katara froze, her anger melting away. "Oh shit," she whispered before, "Wait, sorry, I didn't- I don't usually- sorry. I'm sorry. I'm… was in a bad mood."

The girl raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms. Katara stared morosely at the ground. "Alright," the girl said at last. "I mean, first meetings with roommates could've been better. But-" She brightened up. "Could've also been worse. I had a brawl with my last one."

Katara cautiously looked up, and saw that the girl was still grinning. She felt her own shoulders relax, and the tension in the room dissipated. She smiled back, a bit uncertain about the last phrase.  _But she seems like a good kid._  "... Cool. I'm Katara Mizuno. First year. Flute." She glanced at her messy slew of unopened boxes and bags. "Sorry, I haven't unpacked yet. I'll get it done soon though."

The girl shook her head, her short, light brown bob bouncing. "Nah, don't worry about it. Oh, and my name's Suki Kiyotera. I'm a second year in Secondary." She made a face. "Too many twos. What a tongue twister."

Katara blinked before she registered what Secondary was. She reluctantly opened her mouth to say "Lower" when someone gave a sharp knock on the door.

"Kataraaaa, bring up your own things, sheesh."

Katara turned around in surprise. "Sokka!"

Her brother gave her the evil eye as he dumped another cardboard box on the floor. The insides clanked lightly, but Katara was more confused why he was here. As if to answer her look, Sokka sighed and said, "Dad wanted you to take more tea. In  _three_  boxes. Told me I might as well do it since I can drive and it's still summer vaca for high school." He rolled his eyes until he saw Suki. His jaw dropped.

"You're kidding, you're staying-  _you're staying with her?!_ " he shouted, making an overdramatic pointing gesture.

Embarrassment rushed through Katara. She grabbed his ear and hissed, "Shut  _up_  will you? She's perfectly nice and I don't need you ruining friendships on the first day!" She pulled a bit harder until he was yelling before letting go. She turned back to Suki. "Sorry… again," Katara said, feeling a blush go right to the roots of her hair. "My brother's… kind of a jerk." She waved a hand at his protests.

Suki laughed, and Katara noticed how refreshingly sweet her voice was. "Oh no, it's fine and  _perfectly_ understandable. I met him a bit earlier- I think when you were at the freshman audition board?- and I asked him if he wanted some help carrying the other boxes." Katara felt a growing sense of doom but Suki continued. "He told me he wouldn't ever let a  _girl_  hold heavy boxes. He also asked whether I play a 'girly' instrument or not."

"I told him there's no such thing as a 'girly' instrument, it's just whatever a girl plays. And that I play the trumpet.  _And_  to fuck off since the only good thing boys know how to play is themselves," she finished.

Katara felt her jaw drop before slowly transforming into a huge grin that hurt her cheeks. She held out a hand. Suki returned an enthusiastic high-five and laughed again.

" _Nice_ ," Katara exclaimed. Suki grinned back, as Sokka grumbled in the background.

"I think we can be good roommates this year," Katara said with a snicker.

"It'll be a pleasure," Suki agreed. "And remember to bring back your brother occasionally so I can roast him." She gave an evil smile.

"Augh, I'm leaving!" Sokka stormed out with a huff as Katara called, "You're welcome to visit me and the beautiful Suki anytime!"

"She's not pretty, she's mean!" Sokka yelled back, already down the hall. Katara smirked and turned to Suki, who looked rather surprised. "Oh he definitely has a crush on you."

Suki blinked. "Really." She paused and then asked, in a completely serious tone, "Is he a masochist?"

She continued looking rather perplexed as Katara hooted in laughter and fell onto her dorm bed. Finally, Katara wiped away her tears. "I mean, you would think with the things he says," she replied with a sigh. Suki gave a small grin at that.

"He's just… He's not bad, I swear. He's just biased in dumb ways sometimes. He's always around… just guys. So I think he just doesn't know any girl other than me." Katara shrugged. "He's a bit wild sometimes and he doesn't like relying on people. He's a good brother though. And not a masochist. I don't think, " Katara added.

Suki looked back out the door wordlessly for a moment before turning back to Katara. "Thanks for telling me. Hah," she chuckled. "It makes me look forward to seeing him next time so I can show him how girls don't pull back punches," she said mischievously.

 

o0o0o0o

 

He let the bow screech along the strings. He was half tempted to throw the violin into the wall.

"I'll never be good enough," he muttered. "I'll never be able to match that level…  _This_  isn't enough!" He managed to keep the violin in one clenched fist, but his other hand slashed through the sheet music. They fluttered down like dead, crinkled leaves.

He leaned back against the soundproof wall, closed his eyes, and slid down. From above, the afternoon sunshine from the open window washed over him. He held out a hand, watching the shadows from the willow leaves shiver and twirl. Dust winked in and out of the light.

From behind his head, the dark, black mass of the piano felt like it had a spatial power of its own, enough to thrum dully into him as a headache. Or he could just be tired from his sixth hour of practice. His hands were burning raw, after all, like a flash of ropeburn.

 _Even when physical pain should no longer bother me_.

He flinched as the door to the room swung open.

 

o0o0o0o

 

"Mai! Over here," Tai Li called.

"Oh. Tai Li. Azula. Did you wait?" Mai smoothed out her black dress before sitting at the counter. Tai Li shook her head as Azula barked, "Iced Chocolate Mocha!"

"No,  _I_  don't like wasting time. Too busy with packing and things for uni." Azula turned to them and rolled her eyes. "Although honestly, I could literally buy everything I need nearby and get it shipped."

"Hmm." Mai responded before ordering an iced coffee. Tai Li asked for 'whatever's their recommendation' with a sweet, coy smile.

"Wouldn't even cost  _that_  much and obviously wouldn't dent the family finance," Azula continued.

"Yeah."

"I'm literally the richest person at uni; I feel like such a pleeb for even going there. Did you know? They want me to stay a speech as the 'freshman representative'. God, what bullshit, they shouldn't make their smartest student do the most work. Make the idiots fluster about and do it."

"Hm."

Tai Li's eyes switched uncomfortably between Azula and Mai. "Hey, maybe let's talk-"

"Jesus, speaking of idiots, Zuko's stupid, music college degree.  _That's_  what's going to put a dent in the family finance. A dent that won't be paid back with interest for a loooong time." Azula rolled her eyes again and let her nails click clack on the counter. Mai watched the polished, talon-like manicures warily. "I don't even understand why music school's a thing except to get people too stupid for normal university a way to spend thousands of dollars. Which is, actually, not bad since people enroll anyway. The world won't run out of stupidity I guess." Azula laughed. "God, why something useless like the arts? You'll just be working on the streets or something. I'm in economics and top of my class.  _That_  is the way to go."

Tai Li winced and clamped her mouth shut. She let her worn dance flats rub against each other beneath the counter.

"Hm," was all Mai said.

"And Zuko's not even a prodigy or anything! He just 'likes music' and 'wants to pursue his passion' or whatever," Azula snorted, adding the appropriate air quotes. "And he's going in with  _violin_  like, you were literally only good at the piano? That was all you were ever good at? What do you even think you're doing with a violin? And not to mention,  _everyone_  plays the violin! Like-" Azula pivoted towards Tai Li. She flinched. "Like, Tai Li does that weird Chinese dance thing in the next school over-"

"Er ren zhuan," Tai Li interrupted. Azula waved a hand in dismissal.

"-but at least it's rare! I mean, you could get a low-paying job in a circus, but Zuko's so bad and there're so many other violinists out there, he's not going to get  _any_  job. And then who's going to pay for the family finances? Who's going to repay that college debt? That's right,  _me_ , since I'm going to inherit the company one day and there's going to be a shitload of debt that  _I_  have to get rid of while he's just 'pursuing his goddamn passion' and just- Augh!" she hissed and slammed a fist on the table, causing the sugar cellars to rattle.

"... Now, now Azula, you're thinking too far ahead." Tai Li rested a hand gently on Azula's arm. Mai "mmhm"-ed with a slightly more comforting tone.

Tai Li rapidly blinked her tears back, thanking the heavens that Azula was glaring down. "I mean, I guess you're right you know? About… about…" Tai Li gulped what felt like a sack of sand. "Music… being u-useless yknow? But, it's still-" She stopped as Azula shook her hand off.

Azula shook her head and gave a deep sigh. "Whatever. I mean, we all know the kind of failure Zuko is. Hopefully Father took that into consideration when he made the finances." She barked a laugh.

"Haha," Tai Li said.

"Ha," Mai said.

"Anyway, enough about me. Mai!" She turned towards the goth girl, who slouched a bit less at her name. "I heard you broke it off with the loser!"

Tai Li groaned inwardly.  _Sometimes Azula is a walking social disaster_ , she thought glumly.  _I wish I didn't hang around her so much…_  She jolted at her thoughts.  _Wait no! How could I say that? To a_ best friend _?_

…  _Guess Azula was right when she said I was too sensitive._

"Him."

Azula blinked. "What?"

"Him. He. Zuko. He broke up with me," Mai said flatly.

Azula stared at her. "You're kidding. That  _son of a bitch_  with my friend!"

"Azula!" Tai Li admonished before turning to Mai with a sympathetic look. "Aww, Mai…"

Azula stood and came behind the two to wrap her arms around them. Mai looked up in faint surprise before looking away. She gave a long sigh.

"It's okay, Mai. Tai Li. You both are so important to me. I won't let this go by." Azula lowered her voice to a growl. "I won't let this go by," she repeated, darkly. "We'll wait and then strike. Punish. He doesn't get to do that with  _my_  friends.  _My_  life." Her eyes began flaming crazily.

Mai looked on impassively, wordlessly.

Tai Li cringed but said, "Yeah, of course Azula."

* * *

 

*Slavonic Dance op.46 no.8 (Dvorak): a mix of angry and a bit of lightness in the middle (before it becomes fast angry again lol). Most of videos on YouTube are a bit too slow for me so I recommend it at 1.25 speed.


	3. To be early is to be on time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Oof, just started school this week and it's been really hectic. I've also had some trouble with this chapter since I wasn't sure how I was going to set up the meeting between Katara and Zuko, and I had to think about that a lot (and rewrite the chapter a couple times oof). I wasn't able to edit as much overall, but I figured it might be a bit unfair to keep the chapter especially when I'm pretty sure of this last edit (content-wise). Anyway, I hope it's at least alright haha, and I'm going to try to do weekly updates? But I have no clue with school and the whole shebang… either way, I'll try my best to say in advance if I'm taking a break or whatnot but no concrete promises.
> 
> Recommended piece: In the beginning, I imagined that they're listening to "A Young Person's Guide to the Orchestra" (Britten) so I would recommend that! And for the conductor, I imagined Gustavo Dudamel who really has The Best Hair.

_The harsh limelight. The shifting, dark mass where not a single face could be distinguished._

_The silence, the held breaths, as though sound itself had been sucked into a vacuum._

_And then the baton dropped, sharp._

_Katara jumped and gasped, gripping the hems of her mother's long skirt. Her eyes widened into perfect moons. "Mommy," she whispered, her eyes glued to the television screen. Kya stifled a chuckle and stroked her small daughter's head._

_The pungent smell of antiseptics had seeped the entire room like bitter tea. It was stark, the inside of an pristine ice cube, and only five messy crayon pictures added any sort of color. Between the blinds light filtered in, reflecting badly on the tiny, flickering tv. The hearty, brassy sound of the full orchestra confidently thrummed and strummed, flitted and twirled, sighed and shouted as the conductor swept his arms in a air chockful and a space inundated, with music. But all at pipsqueak volume by the tv. As Hakoda began pushing the cold stool to the end of the bed, it squawked louder than the orchestra. Meanwhile, Katara gripped tighter on her mother's loose, white, hospital gown._

_"Mommy," Katara repeated, this time turning her enormous, shining eyes towards Kya. She huddled beside her._

_"Hmm?"_

_She jabbed a finger at the conductor on the screen. Kya watched the fluff of brown hair flounce in the screen's reflection. "Daddy said that magic was fake!" she cried half-indignantly._

_"Did he now?" Kya shifted on the hospital bed and raised an eyebrow to the man now standing at its foot. "To a three-year old girl."_

_Hakoda gave a slightly embarrassed harumph, and Kya couldn't help but burst out laughing._

_"But Mommy! There's a magician; he has a wand! And cool hair! And he's making all this music!" She jumped up and down, and began swinging her arms. "Like this! And… this!" She swiped the air expertly._

_"Mmhm. He's a conductor, Katara," Kya replied gently. Her eyes drifted distantly to someplace faraway. "The orchestra is following his… well, the wand, and they're playing to how he thinks the music should go. He keeps them together as one so they can express a musical story."_

_"So he's a magical storyteller?" Katara 's arms dropped with her jaw. Kya nodded. "That's even better than a wizard!" Katara turned back to the tiny, hospital tv. "I want to be one someday…"_

_Kya smiled and stroked Katara's small, plump hands. "Well, maybe you inherited a bit of music from me. Your father there doesn't have a musical bone in his body." She grinned at Hakoda's protests about his (short-lived) guitar playing._

_"Say, Katara!" The little girl managed to tear her eyes away from the flashes of gold, silver, and maple. "A long time ago, Mommy used to play the flute." She imitated playing it and Katara nodded. "I'm sure you can still find it in the attic; it's a bit old, but maybe if you get it fixed, you could take lessons! And if you practice very, very, very hard and still want to, you could enroll in music school!" Kya exclaimed but Hakoda placed a hand on her shoulder._

_"Now Kya, that's a bit too far ahead-"_

_"I want to do it!" Katara exclaimed. Hakoda looked down in surprise as she pumped her small fists. "I want to do it, I want to play! I want to play and then do … do that!" She pointed again at the tv screen._

_"Really!" Kya clapped her hands happily. "Then will you play for me when you have time, darling?"_

_"I will, I will, I will! What do you want me to play, Mommy? I'll play anything!" Katara leaned forward, and Kya held her cheeks with a grin._

_Hakoda sighed but gave a hopelessly in love smile._

_"Hmm, I wonder." Kya tickled Katara beneath the chin, and the small girl giggled. "Maybe the Hungarian Pastoral Fantasy*? Or Poem*? Oh but I do love that other one too…" Kya trailed off before she gave a small gasp and her eyes lit up._

_"Oh! Syrinx*! Syrinx would be perfect for my little dreamer." Kya kissed the top of Katara's head. "Miss. Katara, I would be so happy to hear you play- no, perform, Syrinx." Kya made a bowing gesture and Katara giggled before saying grandly, "Of course, I'll do it!"_

_Kya laughed again before Hakoda tapped her shoulder. She looked up and met his soft, dark eyes before remembering. She gave another, softer smile._

" _I suppose music is a bit like magic. But Katara," Kya said. "There are all kinds of magic. Like here." She took Katara's hand and placed it firmly on her enlarged stomach._

_"Like life."_

_Katara blinked before she looked up, squinting. "Like… lunch?"_

_Kya laughed again, this time Hakoda joining in, and he placed a hand on Katara's shoulder. "No Katara. It's a baby. Your baby brother!"_

_…_

After that, her father had wheeled her out of the hospital room to let Mom rest, but she was already skipping home without any prodding. To find the old flute, stuck in the furthest corner of the attic. She began taking lessons soon afterwards, her mother joining in on the pleading for them until Hakoda finally relented.

She dropped it soon after though.

The house was already too full of reverberating cries by then anyway. All kinds of cries. Ones from her new baby brother. Ones from her grandmother. From her father, if only, once. Spine-archingly twisted.

Hmm, did she ever cry? It was all so fuzzy, between burnt eggs, white clothes mixed in with all the black in the wash, small corners collecting dust. The closed windows and drawn blinds, how the incense hung limp in the air as though the black coattails could reach even into an empty home. How their cozy, beautiful, two story "with an extra at the top!" house that had saffron curtains she used to sweep around and around in as though she were Belle at the ball, the house with rosebushes and creeping ivy and her mother's favorite catalina flowers, the house where Dad would so often begin talking excitedly about opening a comely, homely cafe,  _that_  house…

Oh.

The one Sokka will never know.

That one with Mom.

Katara stared at the wall of her new dorm. It was dark, and Suki was mumbling and turning in her sleep. There was already a clearly adored poster of the Berlin Philharmonic with a few scattered photos and motivational words hung above her but… Katara stared back at her own flat, empty space.

"I wonder how Sokka's doing. And Dad," she whispered aloud. "Maybe Nan will whip Sokka into shape." A small smile wavered on her lips as she slowly fell into a deep, tired sleep.

 

o0o0o0o

 

"-tara. Katara! Oh my god Katara, wake up!"

Katara groaned and rolled over as Suki shook the bed harder. "Noo, t's summer vacation, work's at nine Sokka…"

Suki slapped her forehead. "What I do for my underclassmen," she muttered before giving a healthy, hard slap on Katara's face. With a start, she blinked wide awake, her mouth open. "Su… Suki? What, what's happening?"

"Wake  _up_ , it's eight already!" The older girl rushed over to the closet to yank out clothes and throw them on. "Freshman have an orientation meeting from eight too, don't they?!"

Katara blinked before her eyes widened. She cursed loudly and threw off the covers. "Today's the first day of special programs, I can't be late!"

Suki rolled her eyes before jamming her feet into her sneakers. "Gotta go, have fun," she called dryily, slamming the door behind her.

Five minutes later, Katara was flying to Sanders Hall. Her lanyard and keys jingled loudly in beat to the slap of her sneakers, and her hair was messier than a hairball. The gangly elm trees and stout gingko trees, the mowed lawns and small hills, they all passed by in a blur. When she finally reached the building, Katara slapped her I.D. onto the door and rushed in. Her eyes caught the numerous batons from illustrious alumni in glass cases to the side. I wonder if I could ever be here, she thought before shaking the thought away to leap up the stairs.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!"

Katara burst into the classroom, red-faced from the sprint.

"Did you not see the email, Ms. Katara. You are fifteen minutes late. To be early is to be on time, to be on time is to be late. To be late is to be absolutely unacceptable. Consider yourself lucky that it is the first day and I am feeling kind."

Katara cringed as the professor turned around. She was incredibly tall but her presence was even more far-reaching; it was as though a giant boulder was poised on a tiny knife-tip above everyone's head. Katara gulped as the rest of her ten or so classmates stared straight ahead, back ruler-straight, with the occasional tremble.

The professor's slitted emerald eyes locked in on her with something like distaste. She finally uttered, "Sit down." and flourished a hand. Katara meekly slid into the nearest seat.

The lecture hall was wide but not long, in a sort of oblong shape that slanted downward. Its seats were new, cold, and plastic. With not a single window, it already felt like a prison. The professor strode to the front wall to the chalk board. Katara winced as the pasty chalk scratched on the board.

"Kyoshi Kiyotera." Professor Kyoshi placed the chalk back down. "I will be your instructor for the four-year conducting program. Unlike many music schools, the Conservatory here has an undergraduate conducting program; be aware of your privilege as such." She gave a steely look to Katara. Katara stared down.

"We have selected you students based on the essays you had written for the application of the program. You will each be assigned as an assistant conductor to one of our ensembles that you will work with for the next four years. They have been decided based on audition results."

_Oh no…_

"This conducting specific seminar will be held once a week. To complete your major however, you must take other credits spanning music theory, music history, and obviously, instrumental performance, throughout your four years. There are plenty of options, however, in both the music conservatory here as well as the dance conservatory next door, and I am sure you will each find something suitable."

Professor Kyoshi moved away to her desk for a stack of papers. Katara watched with a growing sense of gloom as she announced, "I will now hand out the general seminar syllabus as well as more information about the four year program and general instrumental arts papers that the other students are receiving now. Your chosen ensemble will be written on the first paper." She began to swiftly hand them out. Katara stared down at her hands when she came to her, but Professor Kyoshi didn't even give a second glance. Katara gingerly collected her papers as the professor strode back to the front of the class to explain the syllabus.

Katara picked out the seminar paper and instantly spotted her ensemble name scribbled at the right. She blinked.

"The Rosewood Ensemble."

_What is that?_

"Oh, lucky! You got the Rosewood Ensemble!" Katara raised her head. She stared at the beautiful girl sitting next to her with shocking white hair, peering at the paper.  _She's like some… goddess._

"That's the newest ensemble this year; they play modern era music I think." The girl laughed softly and brushed a thick strand of hair behind her ear. She met Katara's eyes and winked. "Although, that's not really the reason why everyone wanted to be in it. The student who brought it together was that Zuko Hinoue apparently. All ensembles have to be run by a sponsor as a conductor and an assistant conductor, but he was basically the concertmaster and the conductor last year."

"Zuko… Hinoue?" Katara said uncertainly as the girl nodded.

"Second year. Violin." The girl tilted her head at Katara's blank expression. "You know… the prodigy? Learned violin in two years, became a maestro, entered Upper as a concertmaster freshman year? That one?"

Katara shrugged uncomfortably as the girl stared wide back. "Um, well, but you haven't told me your name yet! I'm Katara Mizuno, you're-?"

The girl opened her mouth when Professor Kyoshi whirled towards them.

"Katara Mizuno!" Katara jumped as Professor Kyoshi glared daggers at her, along with the rest of the class. "I would have thought you might be a bit more respectful considering how late you were. And Ms. Yue, I expected better." She gave another sharp look and harrumphed before continuing.

Katara glanced back at her paper, shamefaced, before staring in shock as the girl stuck out her tongue. "Not really fun, is she," she whispered to Katara and grinned. "She's nice to me though so we'll probably be safe."

Katara stifled a laugh and smiled back. "Guess I might want to be friends with you then? Um… Yue?"

She nodded. "Yue Sui. I play the flute in Upper. Nice to meet you!"

"Oh same! I also play the flute- wait, Upper? Like… like…" Katara blinked before her eyes widened. "Wait, aren't you a freshman, though?"

Yue gripped her hands and shifted uncomfortably. "Well, yeah."

Katara opened her mouth before closing it as the girl looked away, the color in her cheeks rising. Katara sat silent for a moment before smiling again.

"That's really amazing. Congrats!"

Yue turned back to her, surprise flickering in her eyes.

"I… I'm in Lower. Last chair too." Katara gave a sad laugh. "But I guess… it means I have more room to improve. And improvement is always satisfying, rewarding." She shrugged. "I was upset and bitter at first but... I sort of cried it out, haha. At least in music, however much you work is reflected in skill." She grinned widely at Yue.

Yue looked down with a half-smile. "Yeah," she replied softly, her deep blue eyes closing. "Of course."

o0o0o0o

Katara stretched upward, sighing in relief as she finally felt the sunshine. Yue laughed lightly next to her. "That didn't feel like thirty minutes."

"Nope, it really didn't. I swear thought I would be seeing robots and flying cars by the time it would end." Katara turned around, glaring at the brick and mortar building. "It could be a time machine considering how old-fashioned it looks," she grumbled.

Yue laughed louder this time. "Rolar Building does, doesn't it?" She smiled widely at Katara. "I'm glad you're in my class though. Hey, maybe we could have lunch together? After…" She took out her phone and scrolled down. "Hm, we're meeting our ensemble and the sponsor now, I guess. But afterwards."

Katara felt her stomach churn at the thought of meeting this… Zuko figure. "Yeah, if I survive that," Katara said with a sigh.

"No, I'm sure it'll work out." Yue placed a soft hand on Katara's arm. "'We are all connected with music.' That's what my father always says."

"Yeah… you're right. I shouldn't give up so fast. Geez, that's not even like me to do!" Katara grasped Yue's hand. "Thanks Yue! Hopefully I'll see you soon!"

"Yup!"

Katara waved as Yue walked off to the Wind Ensemble, a warmth still enveloping her heart. The bright blue sky blazed along the brick pavement, freshly mowed grass, and friendly oak trees where students were already attaching hammocks or spreading out their books. Towering gothic spirals from the other buildings around the lawn drew funky shadow swirls on the pavement. Someone had brought speakers and was blasting Beethoven's Ninth* as some other students hummed along.

It almost felt like paradise.

As she turned away to her own ensemble, she set her jaws with grim determination.

"I'm going to nail this."

* * *

 

*Hungarian Pastoral Fantasy (Doppler): a standard piece in upper flute playing. Dark, fast, and fun. It has a cute section in the middle that reminds me of a garden.

*Poem (Griffes): a difficult, solemn flute piece with flashes of virtuoso things. Sounds modern but also like English countryside.

*Syrinx (Debussy): a short but beautiful flute solo that's based off the Greek mythology nymph, Syrinx.

*Symphony no.9 (Beethoven): it's most famous for having "Ode to Joy" near the end, but it's a famous piece just in general though. A lot of later composers have ripped off the beginning (or other sections) of it for their own pieces.


	4. And to be on time is to be late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT EDIT I was on the fence but I finally changed the Rosewood ensemble to be a modern era music ensemble instead of traditional Chinese music. The reason was just because I didn't know enough about the latter and I didn't want to not do it justice (plus I know a bit about modern era music to begin with too). Also this chapter's a bit description heavy as I realized just how little description of the university has been given so far (sorry!). And finally, well, I'm a bit afraid of Zuko and Katara being a bit ooc this chapter, but never fear! (probably) I'm thinking of doing character developments for both :) Hopefully I can make it work…
> 
> And also sorry for the delayed update! I was so busy again with school. Aaah, so many apologies.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading Fantasia and keeping up with this fanfiction!   
> Recommended piece: Appalachian Spring (Copland)! It's actually one of my favorite pieces ever and it's a bit long, but I really like it. It sounds like mountains, haha. And there will be a reason for this selection this chapter, kekeke.

Rinnesky Hall. Katara gave a tired sigh as she finally reached the top of the stone stairs.

The concert hall looked more like a castle or a church. Impish gargoyles perched on the corners of the flowing eaves and towering windows. Minus the simple spire gracing the top, the grey and sandy colored cobblestones made the building appear like some English cottage. Katara gasped at the weathervane; it was in the shape of a music bar*, complete with a treble clef* and the key signature of three flats*, turning lazily on a soft breeze. Branching out over Katara's head, the branches of an elm tree from the bottom of the stairs casted a light shadow on the oak door. Katara turned around to look at the view fully.

"Oh…"

Rinnesky Hall was farther away from the other classrooms, in a quiet, serene corner all to itself. Far before her were brick and mortar buildings clumped in an enclosed rectangular quad, sprinkled with clumps of bright reds and yellows still blooming among gentle waves of green. To the left was the residential quad with its rustic, brick dorms, to the right was another gothic church-like structure with latticed glass windows. Katara spotted stacks of books inside it. She squinted further ahead before she found Miller Hall and its willow tree. Tree after tree spotted the campus, and each sighed orderly in the direction of the wind. Elm, oak, maple, willow… Katara breathed in deeply. The fresh column of air poured into her chest like a pitcher of ice-cold lemonade. The small neighborhood outside, and then finally faintly blue mountains, crowned the clear horizon.

As Katara turned back around to open the door, she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"Aang!" she exclaimed as the grinning boy peeked around her.

"I was thinking of sneaking up on you, but I figured that might be bad before the ensemble meet." He laughed and scratched the back of his head. His dim silhouette made the trees behind him look like they were wearing a foggy veil.

"Aww, how nice," Katara teased. She swiped her I.D. card and the lock clicked open. "C'mon, let's go in. I can't be late to Rosewood." She stepped in before she saw Aang hanging back. "What's wrong?"

He licked his lips nervously. "I-I can't." He pointed to himself.

"Oh… Nowhere besides Miller?"

"Well, yeah. For the most part." Aang looked down and twiddled his thumbs. "Or off school grounds."

"Oh, Aang… " Katara leaned forward to hug him, but jumped as she felt her hands slip through something icy. "Oh! Darn, I'm sorry Aang, I completely forgot-"

Aang hovered a bit higher and gave a sad laugh. He sat crisscrossed. "It's fine Katara… I'm used to it now." His eyes brightened a bit. "Anyway, I just wanted to see you off before your meeting. It's important!"

Katara felt her heart melt. "Awww, that's so sweet of you. Thanks Aang." She smiled warmly, a feeling of nostalgia lilting through her.  _It's almost like when Sokka saw me off to my audition… Even though this time he isn't here, I'm so glad someone is seeing me off_. Aang nodded happily as she headed inside. Once she turned back around again at the door though, he was already gone.

As Katara gingerly stepped in, she was reminded of Miller Hall: no windows, fading tiles, door after door made of dark wood complete with small, brass handles. The air was cold, prickling her bare arms. Even the clinging shadows cast by the dingy lights felt the same.  _At least there_ are _working lights here_. "Hmm, room 202… Oh." Her foots stopped at the very end, at the closed doors. Sunlight filtered through the dust from a small window in the stairwell beside her.

She gulped, and felt an odd, nervous shiver run through her spine. Katara closed her eyes. "It'll be okay, it'll be okay, it'll be okay…" But her heart kept on pumping, gradually becoming faster, erratic. Her hands began to shake, slightly.  _A conductor is the leader, the leader is always correct, perfect._ Her throat was dry, like sand, her hair stuck onto her clammy forehead.  _"Katara why don't…. You do something worthwhile, honey? This is a waste of time, you could be helping people, saving people, yet-_  she felt like she was shifting, sliding, away like mud. Blood sloshed nauseatingly in her head, in her ears.  _Oh god no, what if I can't, I shouldn't be here, I'm not even any good-_

" _Katara, I… I want you to be happy. For everything that I took away."_

" _Please."_

Katara's eyes snapped open and her hand shot for the wall, dizziness undulating through her head in strong thrums. She let in one, shaky, shallow breath. And then another. And… another. "You've… got to go, just… " Her hand slowly inched, painfully, excruciatingly, slowly, to the side until it finally,  _finally_ , reached the door handle.

 _Oh thank god_ , she thought in relief and breathed in deeply, once, twice, thrice, before at last pushing open the door.

As she stumbled in, her eyes first caught the rows of faded turquoise chairs before her. And the small alcove above the seats , adorned with a chrysanthemum-shaped stained window.

And then, of course…

Sound.

It was just tuning*, warm-ups, maybe some scales. It was a conglomerate of random instrument noises, even cacophony. Illogical, meaningless. Clerical.

But… a sound impossible to be made by one human.

Katara turned to face the stage.

The shining conch-shell curl of the french horn. The mahogany, deep, ruddy wood of the cello. Onyx, straight-laced clarinets, burnished, marron violas. Each and all accompanied by a hurried musician strumming or blowing away. A magnificent, silver organ towered behind, embellished with pale gold swirls with whorls of leaves and petals.

Two sharp clack snapped in the air. Katara froze and as though the magic had disappeared, the sounds stopped. A person stood from the very front, most left, chair.  _Concert master_ , Katara thought as he gently placed his violin on the chair and stepped onto the podium. The direct stage light shone brightly off his ink black hair and drew stark shadows down his broad shoulders.

"I've placed new music in each of the folders on the stand." He smartly tapped a baton on the large music stand in front of him. "Look over it. We'll tune and then play  _immediately_." The last word came out almost like a threat, and backs straightened.

As he stepped down, shuffling sounds permeated the air as the sheet music was passed around. Katara swallowed with difficulty, as she looked up at the bright stage with all its hustle and bustle. Clarity. Order. And most importantly…

Purpose.

Katara gripped her trembling fists. She shook her head roughly. "What are you doing,  _you_  should be the one up there, on the stage, " she muttered to herself. "Get a grip, you're a conductor…"

_Conductor..._

"Are we done? I'm assuming we're done." The concert master was on the podium again. He didn't spare a glance as he called, "Alright, we'll warm-up now with-"

"Uhm…" Katara called out uncertainly, halfway up the side stairs up the stage. She tensed as dozens of eyes swung down to stare at her.  _Just go on, come on…_  She hurried onto the stage, ears burning as she sped to the podium.

"Yes?" The concert master raised his eyebrow. "What do you want, we don't allow visitors to watch rehearsals." He nodded to the exit. "We're busy, please leave at once."

"Well no, actually… I'm the assistant conductor."

Katara immediately felt the air change.

The student's eyes sharpened into narrow slits, and he slowly drew his back straight, with an almost regally entitled confidence. His nostrils flared. The orchestra was frozen, and in such an expansive room, absolute silence is as disturbing as seeing a finger wrenched too back. They stared at them. Katara stared uncertainly at him and his flashing eyes, with emotions passing faster than the shadows of sparrows.

The air felt charged as though a thundercloud has descended in pure, black fury.

But when he spoke, it was simply, "Then do it." Carelessly almost, he dropped the white baton on the master stand and sat in his seat.

 _What the-_ "F-fine!" She almost cringed at how high and defensive her voice sounded in response, but she stepped forward onto the podium. The light from directly above rained harshly on her shoulders. Eyes stared at her, doubtful at the best and at the worst…

Katara wanted to close her eyes. Mockery poised above her like flame-tipped arrows, waiting for her to trip before shooting into her back.

 _Concentrate, concentrate…_ Katara took a shaky breath and took a look at the master sheet music.

There were three pieces. The first was called, "Appalachian Spring ~original~". Katara skimmed quickly through the paper, eyes scanning rapidly. Her throat dried at the fast runs and complicated sections that all required precise cuing. From the conductor.  _Oh god…_  She felt her shoulders hunch slightly at the sound of a sigh and tapping feet, and she immediately moved to the next piece.

"Dumbarton Oaks Concerto for Chamber Orchestra." Katara flipped through it, dread continuing to fill her like slow, thick molasses. Before her, dense, almost black pages inundated with musical notations continued page after page. The packet of papers slipped through her fingers.

As she reached for the final sheet music, a polite cough came from her left.

"Excuse me,  _conductor_ , how much longer will we have to wait?" He sat, prim and proper, but Katara's eyes widened as she saw a hint of a sneer. A hand rested lightly on a sepia tinted violin.

 _Oh, that's_ it.

"Well I'm  _so_  sorry, but this is the first time I've ever even seen these pieces!" She flung them down furiously and whirled around. "I didn't get any information, whatsoever, so maybe you should, oh I don't know, give me some slack? Or at the very least let me flip through all these fucking pieces, and not to mention, if you have something you want to say-"

"No excuses," he cut in. His eyes glinted harshly. "You should have background on these anyway, any actually knowledgeable musician would, and a conductor? The very leader of an orchestra?" The boy gave Katara a look of sheer disgust, as though she was some maggot in his trash. "And not to mention, you should have contacted all of the ensembles ahead of time to ask their concert pieces in advance, you have no pencil to take notes, you were absolutely, unacceptably late by a whole three minutes, you make the orchestra wait for a whole  _two_  minutes-"

"What?! That's insanity,  _no one_  could have done all that!" Katara yelled.

He snorted. " _I_ could have. Anyone could have. Easy." He gave a haughty laugh. "If conductors were actually necessary."

Katara felt her jaw drop. She sputtered, "Wha- are you- of course conductors are-"

"Could you just… get out."

Katara paused as another voice cut in. A boy holding a cello to her right had stood up. He shook his long, flowing marron hair and frowned at the concert master, who in turn sulked. Then, he looked dead straight into Katara's eyes with pure and sincere pity.

"Could you please leave," he repeated. He awkwardly ran his hand on the tuning knobs*. "We have to rehearse immediately; you are wasting both ours and your time."

Katara swallowed. "But… I'm the assistant conductor." The words felt small, fake, meaningless. Pathetic, even to her. She felt shame burn holes in her cheeks.

The boy paused before nodding to the exit. He sat back down. The violin boy snorted again.

Katara felt something break as she ran out of the room.

* * *

*music bar: just the horizontal lines you see on sheet music where the notes and notations are placed

*treble clef: that swirly thing that's at the start of the sheet music for a lot of instruments. It tells what the pitch (sound) of the note should be relative to the other notes. Between different clefs, the pitch and what the "name" of the note will be different.

*key signature of three flats: a key signature is sort of like an abbreviation? It tells which notes will always be flat or sharp (explained below) throughout a piece unless otherwise indicated. It's at the beginning of the music bar with the clefs and can be marked from zero to six sharps or flats (but no mixing between them). In key signatures, the sharps/ flats are put on the lines/spaces where the notes would be if there were music notes (since nothing has been played yet).

*Flats/ Sharps: a flat on a note means that the musician should play that note but down a half step/ half pitch. A sharp means the opposite; the note should be played up a half step. A sharp looks like a hashtag and a flat looks like a slanted half note.

*tuning: to adjust physically the overall pitch of the instrument to match the overall pitches of other musicians.

*tuning knob: the corks on the thin end of a string instrument used to make the instrument's general pitch higher or lower.


	5. Andante can be faster than a walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh so hey so it's been close to two whole years since I've written fanfiction here. A lot of things have happened, and I'm sure my writing style has changed at least a bit since then (along with ships and the like). I'm terrible at updates but ya girl will try to not leave any year-long gaps (no promises though). As this is a classical music story (because I'm a hoe for classical music), I'll post either the musical piece I was listening to while writing or figured would fit the chapter well. Music specific definitions have an asterisk and are defined by yours truly at the end (you might have to google haha).
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Update: I just split up the original chapter one to make the very start the prologue. I'm working on the second chapter right now!
> 
> Musical piece: I'm listening to Dvorak's New World Symphony for the first time. It's v. lit and like a movie BGM (unexpectedly; haven't listened too much Dvorak). It might not match exactly to the theme in this chapter though haha.

"Dad! One rosewater expresso, two blueberry muffins, and one american!" Katara rattled off the orders and clipped them to the overhanging ledge.

"Right, thank you dear- these for table six." Her father slid a steaming cup of Earl Grey tea and a fluffy egg souffle onto a tray.

"Got it." Katara grinned and swept it up with practiced ease. Hakoda smiled back, pride lighting his eyes, before he set back to barking orders in the kitchen.

The Blue Lune. Loony, for short, but that's just among family and old regulars. As Katara expertly weaved between a blur of customers and other waiters, her eyes caught the wooden emblem on the arch above the entrance. Her eyes softened.  _Its at this hour that it's the most beautiful_. The 3pm watery sunlight washing the cafe in oak marron, the warm, sugary scent of loaves and muffins wafting blanket-like above, the twinkling clink of glass and tea cups, the worn creaks of the wicker chairs, the hard clack of shoes on polished floor, the soft record of Debussy's "Arabesque no.2" lilting in the background of it all… Everything. It all came together so harmoniously, a single sweet ritardando* in an enormous orchestra.

But this moment was just the usual glance at the teardrop whorl.

"One Earl Grey and egg souffle!" Katara smiled cheerfully at the customer before setting down the tray.

The old man before her gave a hearty smile that came straight from the heart and inclined his bald head. "Thank you. I have been looking forward to this all today." He carefully held the tea cup and took a small sip.

"Ah, it truly has been very long…" he said with a sigh.

Katara blinked. "Did you use to come here long ago?"  _It's impossible for me to not know any regulars…_

"Yes, I used to frequent here in the past. 'Past' meaning around ten years ago," he added with a laugh. "I always forget you young ones have a different concept of time from us old folks. It really feels like a hopscotch away when my nephew was born, yet for him it's been a whole lifetime, I suppose. He and his sister are around the same age as you..." he said, peering at Katara.

Katara squinted at the old man, trying to search through lists of people for someone who looked similar before she froze and shame filled her instead. "I-I'm so sorry, that was so rude of me to just squint I was, I wasn't trying-" she stuttered.

The old man gave a hearty laugh. He looked like he was about to say more when a throat cleared impatiently behind her.

Katara whirled around, another apology already at her mouth before she relaxed. Sokka tapped his foot impatiently. Katara rolled her eyes in response before turning back to the old man.

"I am very sorry, it seems that  _someone_  needs me back to work. But I enjoyed our conversation very much, Mister…?"

"Iroh. Iroh Hinoue," he replied.

 _Hinoue? Have I heard that somewhere?_  Katara wondered briefly before the thought was whisked away. She gave a sunny smile and nodded. "Thank you Mister Hinoue. I hope you enjoy."

"No, thank you for the conversation. Perhaps next time, I shall come back with my nephew too." He returned a kind smile before turning to his egg souffle.

Katara hurriedly walked back to the counter, Sokka doggedly muttering behind her about how  _he_  never gets breaks. But her mind was too preoccupied to care. She saw something in Iroh's eyes, a sort of flatness at the end that when she thinks about this moment later, much later, was probably defeat.

It was no surprise the expression was familiar.

 

o0o0o0o

 

'Katara Mizuno. Flute. Lower Orchestra, third chair/ substitute.'

Katara's heart fluttered up before plummeting as she found her name on the enormous board of acceptees. It was far, far under the flashy "Welcome to the National Conservatory of Classical Arts Class of 2027!"

She pricked her ears, and felt her face flush with every

"Oh thank god, I thought I would be last chair."

"Shit, Secondary Orchestra?"

"Whew, at least I'm first chair, even if I'm in the Lower Orchestra."

"Yes! Upper Orchestra! I don't even care what chair I'm in, as long as I get to be there."

and the worst "Yikes, what kind of audition do you have to play to be last chair in Lower Orchestra? I mean, at that point you probably got in with luck, haha."

The towering list of names wavered, and Katara felt like a violin whose strings just snapped with the whole stinkin' scroll*.

_Of course it was too hard, there's at least a thousand students here Katara, and you haven't even gone to flute lessons these days, much less a music high school. Honestly, what kind of arrogance..._

_As if I could._

_As if I'm enough._

Suddenly the music suite felt like it was shrinking, the air felt too hot as though a sick dog was panting down her neck, and the people were too close and close and close. Katara whirled around and shoved her way out. Needles pricked the corner of her eyes. Her throat was already sore.

Katara gasped, partly in relief and partly at the brightness, when she burst outside. Thankfully, almost all of the first-years were crammed inside Miller Hall, and the whole courtyard was empty. Katara walked numbly to the marble, three tiered fountain in the center and sat on the ledge. Sprays misted over her wavy flow of hair. She let her head fall into her hands. The sound of students was muted thanks to the constant shower of water.  _At last,_  Katara thought in dull relief.

And then… what was it? It was one of those moments that mean nothing in the moment. Absolutely nothing. A coincidence, a passing thought. It's these sorts of random moments that always made Katara think of the butterfly effect, when she thinks back on them later. Or maybe it's just the universe playing tricks, she wouldn't know.

Of course, that was when she thought that the universe was a thing, rather than a person.

Still plays tricks though.

A soft murmur slipped between her curtain of water, coaxing her attention. A single, strong strand of melody, both gentle and urging, joyous and heart-sickeningly despairing. It tore at her, and it was impossible for Katara to not raise her head. The tears welling around her eyes rolled down at last, but she didn't need eyes to search for music.

Above her head, in Miller hall. On the upper floor. Behind the twisted, knobby, ancient willow tree.

A violin.

The notes leapt forward, springing upward in a desperate, sudden whirl before snaking back down in a hushed, low trill. Katara listened, spellbound, as the dark, lovely tone of the violin rose and fell in waves of uncertainty and breathtaking chokes of grief. There was something unbearably sad even in the major* key, a feeling too strong for 'nostalgia' but softer than 'misery', more than just 'bittersweet' but not exactly 'melancholy'. It was… It... was…

Longing. That's what it was. An almost tortured loneliness.

Katara felt something wrench deep in her heart.

Finally, the violin strung its highest note, a sharp cry of a trapped lark that echoed far after the note had been pulled. Katara swallowed with difficulty before shaking her head in awe. She stilled her shaking hands.

 _Amazing_ , she thought.  _That was… incredible. I don't recognize the piece but I… It was… I can't even describe it._  She peered at the window where the music had come from, but the thick willow tree hid her view.

 _I… I have to find this person. I have to. I have to see them._ Katara leapt to her feet, the usual fiery energy back again. A flicker of uncertainty sparked at the still crowded sight of the main lobby but she flung it aside. She ran forward right into the crowd, mumbling "excuse me"'s all the while and bowing her head.

"Pfah!" she gasped as she squeezed out of the lobby. She forcefully opened a door into an unlit hallway, and strode in. The heavy metal door swung back shut with a thud that echoed in the darkness that made Katara flinch. She shivered at the sudden, leaden silence. "Maybe… it's because the rooms are sound-proof," she said to herself, although it didn't sound exactly convincing even to her.

"Stairs, gotta find stairs," she muttered as she padded forward. She spotted a flight up at the far end of the hallway, the only light in the entire hall being the flickery one above it. As Katara walked, she peered into the rooms on both sides through the door windows. A grand piano with a dark velvet cover and an empty music stand appeared to be the standard. Katara grimaced at the tightly shut and drawn windows. It almost looked funereal. "No wonder it's so insanely dark even midday."

Suddenly, loud footsteps thudded above. Katara froze, but then the footsteps also seemed to stop. "What… what was that?" she whispered aloud, hoarsely. Another chill shuddered down her spine. But Katara also felt a pang as she realized that no one, not even dumb Sokka, was there to answer her anymore.  _Obviously, geez Katara. … Besides, Sokka would probably make fun of me if he knew_ this _was my first day of college._

It seemed like an eternity until Katara finally reached the stairwell. She winced as the rusty red "EXIT" sign dimmed, and she quickly opened the door. She sighed in relief at the brightly lit stairwell.

Once she reached the second floor, she grabbed the door handle and cautiously opened it. She let out another sigh; the upper floor had windows that weren't curtained tighter than a mummy's mouth. Not to mention the ceiling had its lights turned on. The clean linoleum even squeaked under her sneakers. Katara trotted forward, looking into each room for the one most blocked by the willow tree.

"There." Katara gave a cursory glance inside but immediately knew it was the one. It was the only room that had those wispy, long fingers of shadows.

She placed an unexpectedly clammy hand on the door handle. Her heart beat uncomfortably fast. "God, what am I even going to say," Katara muttered but her hand was already turning the handle. Click.  _Oh it's too late to back out now._

She slowly opened the door, cringing as it creaked obnoxiously as though it wanted to show her in.

At first she didn't see anybody, it was that dark. Her eyes gradually saw the closed grand piano, empty music stand, and…

A very, very, very pale boy. He wore very formal looking beige khakis and a cleanly ironed blue shirt. His back was facing her before but now he turned around. Katara dimly wondered why she hadn't seen a boy this pallid to begin with, but that thought dropped when she saw his eyes.

They were  _glowing_.

Katara shrilly screamed at last, nearly dropping her bookbag satchel.

All of a sudden, the glow blinked out. The small boy reached forward, trying to yell something over her shrieks and frantically waved his hands, but it took her a while before she could finally make out what he was saying.

"It's alrig- I'm  _not_  a ghost! I'm just- would you listen to me please?!  _I'm not a ghost calm down!_ "

Katara stammered an incoherent, "No, eyes! No no no, please don't come near, stop, ghost, that- W-wait… what?"

"I'm not a ghost! That's what I've been trying to tell you!" the boy yelled exasperatedly.

Katara slid down as her legs gave way. She stared at the boy, and saw that he was actually younger than what she had first thought.  _Maybe around 12_ , she noted almost casually. It wasn't unusual for a conservatory to take in young prodigies but…  _I mean, wouldn't they be… doing their prodigy things? Like… practicing for ages?_

 _Well they don't have to, that's why they're prodigies you dingus,_  an inner Sokka replied dryly.

The boy sighed. "I'm sorry for scaring you. I'm not a ghost, I'm just a normal… well, normal boy. My name's Aang." He held out a hand. Katara reached out when her hand clean went through. Her jaw dropped and her eyes snapped back up.

He sheepishly took his hand away. "I mean, technically I'm not a 'ghost', I'm a spirit- Wait, no, stop screaming, I don't want to hurt you, I just… hang around. The school. This hall, in particular."

Katara closed her mouth, at this point too tired and hoarse to even care.  _Maybe my audition results were just too much for my sanity_ , she thought tiredly. She shook her head and held out a hand.

"Sorry," she managed to say. "I… I was surprised and just reacted badly. I didn't mean to be so rude. I'm sorry," she repeated. The boy's eyes lit up and he carefully reached forward for an air-handshake.

"Friends?" he asked hopefully.

"Friends," Katara replied, a smile creeping up at the almost puppy-like look he gave her. They gave a solemn air-handshake before giggling.

"My name's Katara Mizuno," Katara introduced. "I'm a flute player in-" Her words suddenly clumped up at the back of throat. Shame washed onto her face as she flushed red and remembered.

Aang looked at her curiously. Katara quickly continued with "in the Lower Orchestra, last chair, I know, it's pretty bad, like, the worst. I…" Her eyes widened. "I'm the worst flute player. In the  _entire_ school," she whispered. The realization slapped her face, and she felt her heart sink again. She stared down miserably at her hands.  _God, and I'm even talking to a frickin'_ prodigy _I must be like a walking failure to him._

"O-oh," Aang replied awkwardly, shifting to and fro like his pants were filled with ants. "That… that really sucks," he managed to reply. Katara gave a watery smile as he looked back at her, hopeful again.

"Thanks…" she said. "I… I'm sorry, that was weird and over-sentimental of me wasn't it?" She quickly scrubbed her face with her arm before giving a more solid grin. "And anyway, I heard you play the violin earlier! It was amazing, and it totally made me feel better. I, uh…" Katara scratched her cheeks as they became rosier. "I didn't know what to really say before I came here, I was in such a hurry to catch you. I just wanted to say… thank you so much. Your music. It was amazing," she repeated, and looked up with shining eyes and a brave smile.

It had been so, so long, since anyone had smiled like that to him.

Aang felt himself smile too, warmly. "Thank you so much. It means a lot… to me. For you to tell me that. Wait, I mean, not  _you_  you but like in general- wait no, I didn't mean, I'm sorry, no I do like that you were the one who told me, wait no aa… " He felt his own cheeks bloom with a red that should no longer run in ghosts as Katara laughed. She laughed, and he suddenly felt ridiculous but also… content.  _This is what it means to be with someone._

Aang felt so happy that even after she had left with the promise to come visit again, even when she gave a particularly kind smile to him, even when his heart was beating incredibly fast against his chest in a way that might not be normal for ghosts but maybe for people, he couldn't wait to see her face again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ritardando: a gradual slowing in a piece
> 
> *scroll: the curly part at the end of the violin that the left hand (non-bow hand) holds
> 
> *major (key): a musical key that is often said to sound "happy" as opposed to minor key (sorry for the crap explanation)
> 
> Notes: Hope that was fun! I have no clue when chapter 2 will be out, but fingers crossed, I can actually write something good soon haha. The piece that was played in the practice room is actually a real piece that I was listening too but can't spoil it now can I. ;) Anyway, hope this maybe gave you feels or at least was interesting.


End file.
